lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Fantasy Workshop
The Fantasy Workshop is a shop in the Stylist Association. It allows you to exchange Starwish Earrings, Starwish Pendants, and Starwish Hairpins for clothing items. You can access the Fantasy Workshop by entering the commission section of the association and then selecting the purple icon with a dress in the upper left hand corner. Suits Fairy Tale Cutie * Hair: Bicolor Cutie - 26 , 15 * Dress: Bobo's Dress - 66 , 20 * Hosiery: Wheat Field Stockings - 31 , 24 * Shoes: Bobo's Shoes - 21 , 15 * Hair Ornament: Young Style - 16 , 11 * Handheld (Right): Lilith Bouquet - 16 , 24 * Makeup: Fairy Tale Cutie - 46 , 12 Dream Dress * Hair: Dreamy Goddess - 41 , 20 * Top: Dream Dress-Top - 71 , 44 * Bottom: Dreamy Dress - 76 , 29 * Shoes: Dreamy Shoes - 36 , 42 * Hair Ornament: Goddess Wreath - 21 , 21 * Necklace: Rose Quartz Necklace - 26 , 27 * Waist: Dream Yarn - 51 , 14 Pure Lotus * Hair: Lunar - 24 , 17 * Dress: Song of Lotus - 67 , 23 * Shoes: Lotus Fragrance - 44 , 28 * Hair Ornament: Hibiscus Pistil - 30 , 15 * Necklace: Hibiscus Dew - 30 , 20 * Brooch: Hibiscus Fairy - 37 , 14 Ink Tale * Hair: Clouds and Water - 27 , 21 * Coat: Memorial Paper - 32 , 18 * Top: Ink Tale-Top - 63 , 27 * Bottom: Ink Tale-Skirt - 57 , 21 * Hosiery: Ink Ripple - 38 , 30 * Shoes: Cyan Ink - 49 , 28 * Hair Ornament: Affectionate Pen - 23 , 21 * Necklace: Thinking of You - 34 , 16 Rule of Love * Hair: The Girl In Love - 41 , 29 * Dress: Rule of Love-Skirt - 98 , 56 * Shoes: Rule of Love-Shoes - 57 , 26 * Hair Ornament: Rule of Love-Headwear - 39 , 32 * Necklace: Rule of Love-Necklace - 32 , 25 * Bracelet (Right): Rule of Love-Bracelet - 44 , 30 * Handheld (Right): Rule of Love-Bag - 54 , 28 Heroine in Armor * Hair: Ace - 45 , 36 * Dress: Heroine - 98 , 47 * Anklet: Tactical Bag - 47 , 32 * Hosiery: Heroine's Socks - 51 , 33 * Shoes: Heroine's Boots - 67 , 42 * Hair Ornament: Swordswoman Cap - 44 , 30 * Necklace: Ace's Necklace - 50 , 25 * Handheld (Left): Sword of Ace - 48 , 35 Flower Fairy Mevilla * Hair: Twined Wind - 90 , 40 * Dress: Free Blossom - 95 , 52 * Shoes: In Silence - 47 , 30 * Bracelet (Right): Viola Tricolor - 57 , 30 Kitten Sketchbook * Hair: Cute Kitty Ear - 83 , 39 * Dress: Kitten Sketchbook - 95 , 64 * Hosiery: Kitten Talk - 79 , 40 * Shoes: Cute High-top Flats - 90 , 45 * Handheld (Right): Cute Kitten Bag - 60 , 43 * Tail: Black White Cat Tail - 70 , 62 Elegant Sketch * Hair: Smooth Hair - 48 , 30 * Dress: Elegant Sketch - 64 , 27 * Coat: Sweet Smile - 35 , 24 * Hosiery: Soft Cotton Socks - 30 , 21 * Shoes: Retro Shoelace - 26 , 23 * Hair Ornament: Retro Octagonal Hat - 22 , 23 * Necklace: Seashell and Star - 21 , 27 * Handheld (Right): Flowers and Birds - 21 , 23 Stars and Dreams * Hair: Divination Maiden - 87 , 41 * Dress: Stars and Dreams - 98 , 50 * Hosiery: Whispering - 96 , 30 * Shoes: Stars Track - 88 , 37 * Necklace: Glazed Star - 53 , 50 * Handheld (Right): Book of Dream - 55 , 40 Ruins & Black Cat * Hair: Fearless Pride - 75 , 31 * Dress: Ruin's Black Cat - 99 , 42 * Shoes: Night Wandering - 62 , 28 * Hair Ornament: Twilight Dreamland - 38 , 34 * Gloves: Silence Secret - 39 , 33 * Tail: Ruin's Cat Tail - 37 , 30 Ice Blue Classical Dream * Hair: Golden Pear Buckle - 81 , 41 * Dress: Vintage Dream - 88 , 55 * Shoes: Ribbon Sandals - 69 , 35 * Hair Ornament: Lace Ribbons - 56 , 58 * Brooch: Inky Scent - 56 , 59 Innocent Pet * Hair: Moonlit City - 58 , 35 * Dress: Mayor's Innocence - 86 , 43 * Hosiery: Moonlit Butterfly - 56 , 38 * Shoes: Moonlight Roam - 56 , 42 * Hair Ornament: Paws Beret - 44 , 27 * Handheld (Right): Little Furry Paws - 44 , 38 Light Sweet Pace * Hair: Lady's Night - 45 , 21 * Dress: Lady Garden - 72 , 35 * Shoes: Lady's Dance Steps - 42 , 21 * Hair Ornament: Lady's Hat - 32 , 25 * Gloves: Hand Accessories - 25 , 20 * Necklace: Ladies Bow Tie - 54 , 27 Live Report * Hair: Journalist Cali - 39 , 21 * Coat: Scoop - 42 , 32 * Top: Little Reporter-Top - 45 , 33 * Bottom: Little Journalist-Skirt - 48 , 31 * Hosiery: Knee-High with Ruffles - 35 , 26 * Shoes: Tartan Wedge Heels - 36 , 23 * Hair Ornament: Unknown Whereabouts - 35 , 20 * Face: Sharp Eyes - 46 , 24 * Scarf: Poem and Travel - 45 , 25 * Handheld (Right): Shorthand Pen - 34 , 20 * Brooch: SLR - 35 , 21 * Handheld (Left): Record of Interview - 33 , 20 Starlit Sword * Hair: Elegant Blue - 69 , 32 * Dress: Swordsman Posture - 78 , 45 * Shoes: Traceless Sword - 67 , 32 * Hair Ornament: Cross Knot - 45 , 25 * Gloves: Loyal Travel Companion - 52 , 30 * Waist: Star Sword - 63 , 24 Cunning Imp * Hair: Strawberry Cream - 48 , 30 * Top: Strapless Sweater - 54 , 34 * Bottom: Roaming the Street - 52 , 33 * Leglet: Loose Socks - 32 , 22 * Hosiery: Zebra Crossing - 35 , 23 * Shoes: High Platform Shoes - 41 , 24 * Hair Ornament: Demon Bunny - 40 , 22 * Scarf: Cross Tie - 33 , 20 * Gloves: Dazzling Bracelet - 30 , 20 * Handheld (Right): Voodoo Bunny-Black - 43 , 28 * Handheld (Left): Assembly Technology - 25 , 20 Classic Ceramic * Hair: Snowfall - 83 , 41 * Dress: Classic Long Dress - 94 , 50 * Shoes: Silent Past - 80 , 40 * Necklace: Tears of Time - 56 , 33 * Bracelet (Right): Wing of Destiny - 76 , 38 * Makeup Mysterious Young Girl - 89 , 48 Heart Cross * Hair: Twilight Pink Sakura - 46 , 34 * Top: Kiss of Koizora - 52 , 35 * Bottom: Dream of Star Sea - 56 , 37 * Hosiery: Purple and White Stripe - 37 , 29 * Shoes: Cross Platform Shoe - 43 , 33 * Hairpin: Mood Geometry - 34 , 26 * Face Ornament: Heart Cross - 30 , 24 * Bracelet (Right): Divine Guard - 35 , 26 * Necklace: Melodious Nocturne - 38 , 30 Category:Fantasy Workshop Category:Stylist Association